


A Reason

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Minghao hanya butuh satu alasan, agar ia bisa memutuskan untuk pergi atau menetap.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 22





	A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Part 28 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

Tittle: A Reason

Genre: Marriage Life, romance

Keyword: Aphrodite

Rated: Mature content

Warning(!)s : random, mbuhlah pusing. Buat prompter terhormat, maafkan aku menulis tanpa konteks untuk prompt super ini :") 

  
  


**For GyuHao FF Project.**

  
  


\---

  
  


Dalam sekali lihat, pesonanya akan menarik dengan kuat. Membuat isi kepala kopong, pandangan hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Pada sosok indah yang menjadi tokoh utama malam itu.

  
  


Sebut saja hiperbola, tapi hal itu benar adanya. Sosok itu, dengan balutan  _ dress _ ungu yang membentuk erat lekuk tubuhnya, rambut pirang  _ ponytail _ yang menjuntai di punggung, pun  _ make up _ yang terlihat apik mempercantik parasnya. Sosok itu, sukses menyihir seluruh penonton di dalam  _ theater _ itu.

  
  


Panggil dia Eissa, yang kecantikannya menandingi dewi  **Aphrodite** . Setiap gerak jemarinya, tubuhnya yang meliuk indah, tatap mata yang tajam memesona, serta satu lengkung senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sempurna.

Namun sayangnya, semua keindahan itu hanya sebatas kenangan belaka. Karena sang dewi kini terkurung dalam sangkar emas.

  
  


***

  
  


Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa kau tebak arahnya akan berjalan ke mana. Dalam beberapa kisah, seseorang akan mengikuti bagaimana takdir akan membawanya. Sebagian lagi, akan memberontak dan tetap berjalan pada jalannya, meski berlawanan arah.

Namun, bagi Minghao, menurut atau memberontak rasanya sama saja. Sama-sama tak menguntungkan. 

Mendapati sesosok pria di depan pagar rumahnya, lengkap dengan mobil mewah keluaran Eropa dan setelan khas orang kaya raya, menantinya dengan wajah congkak dan pandangan angkuh. Mengernyit heran, isi kepalanya bertanya-tanya ada keperluan apa Tuan muda itu subuh-subuh begini di depan rumahnya.

"Cari siapa, ya?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat itu membuat pria di hadapannya menyeringai sombong. Ia menatap Minghao layaknya kotoran di ujung kuku, membuat emosinya mau tak mau sedikit tersulut. Merasa direndahkan.

Oh, ayolah! Dia baru saja pulang dari sebuah pertunjukkan besar. Badan dan pikirannya lelah. Bayangan berendam di air hangat dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang harum sambil meminum  _ wine _ koleksinya, lalu setelah itu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur yang empuk seketika sirna karena keberadaan pria ini. Terlebih sikap angkuhnya itu benar-benar membuatnya sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya agar tak meledak.

"Eissa _ -ssi _ ,"

_ Deg _ .

Matanya semerta-merta menatap terkejut pria asing di hadapannya. Satu panggilan yang membuat darahnya mendadak mengalir deras. Panik, ia harusnya bergegas pergi alih-alih menanggapi pria asing tidak jelas subuh-subuh begini. Namun tubuh dan pikirannya tampaknya tidak sejalan, karena yang ia lakukan sekarang malah menatap lelaki itu menantang. 

"Benar itu kau," pria itu tersenyum puas. "tidak salah memang mereka begitu mengagungkanmu, dalam tampilan begini saja kau benar tampak indah."

Seharusnya, pipi Minghao akan merona kalau ada yang memujinya sedemikian rupa. Seharusnya, senyum malu-malu akan terlihat di bibir plumnya. Seharusnya, Minghao akan mengelak dan berkata kalau itu semua terlalu berlebihan. 

Tapi kenyataannya, ia merasa tersinggung saat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan pria itu. Kontras dengan kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ada perlu apa tuan yang terhormat pagi-pagi buta begini ada di depan rumahku? Kupikir orang penting seperti kau tidak mungkin punya waktu luang hanya untuk menemuiku yang hina ini, kan?"

Satu decakan keluar, perlahan pria itu berjalan mendekati Minghao. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang. Auranya terlalu mendominasi, Minghao agak terganggu karenanya.

"Aku punya satu penawaran bagus untukmu, Xu Minghao," ucapnya penuh penekanan, telunjuknya menyusuri wajah Minghao yang berada tepat di hadapannya. "Jadi suami bayaranku dan rahasia yang kau tutupi rapat-rapat ini akan aman."

Minghao menepis tangan pria itu yang masih bergerilya di wajahnya. "Lucu sekali. Kau mengancamku?"

Satu gelengan ia terima. "Penawaran bagus, kubilang? Aku sama sekali tak mengancammu."

Minghao mendecih tepat di hadapan pria itu. "Aku bahkan tak kenal kau. Kenapa aku harus?"

"Ah, kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu, kau pasti pernah mendengar namaku, kan?"

Kim Mingyu.

Siapa yang tak kenal Kim Mingyu? Meski tak tahu rupanya, telinga Minghao cukup familiar dengan nama itu.

Pria sukses yang berhasil mendirikan perusahaan kecerdasan buatan terbesar di Asia. Ia terkenal bukan hanya karena kekayaan keluarga Kim yang takkan habis sampai tujuhturunan, melainkan usahanya membesarkan perusahaan rintisan yang dibangun dari nol sampai sebesar sekarang, tanpa andil nama besar keluarganya. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak empat puluh tahun, ia tampak bersinar. 

Plus, nama Kim Mingyu ada di deretan paling atas sumber dana asosiasi _cabaret drag_ _performer_ yang menaunginya.

Ia tak mau tahu sampai mana pria itu tahu tentang dirinya. Tapi ia begitu penasaran kenapa pria itu menargetkan dirinya.

"Kau menggunakan privasiku untuk memenuhi keinginan anehmu? Suami bayaran? Kau tampak mampu membuat semua perempuan dan lelaki bertekuk lutut di bawahmu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengancamku hanya untuk hal sepele itu?"

Kim Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Minghao dengan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun sialnya tangan Mingyu cukup gesit karena langkahnya langsung dikunci dengan lengan besar pria itu yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Hembusan napas hangat menerpa pipinya, harum mint bercampur nikotin menggelitik indera pembaunya. Minghao menelan ludah, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini membuat wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan yang kumau. Mengambil orang yang dengan sukarela bersujud di kakiku itu tidak menantang, kau tahu?" ia menyeringai, matanya agak berkabut saat atensinya terjatuh pada bibir plum di hadapannya.

Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Genggaman lengan Mingyu mengerat di pinggangnya. "L-lepas,"

"Ya atau Ya? Aku tidak menerima penolakan karena kalau kau sampai berani menolak ucapanku, kupastikan hidupmu hancur dalam semalam." 

Mimpi buruk.

Setelah ini, apalagi yang Minghao harapkan? Hidupnya bagai berjalan di benang tipis, yang di bawahnya adalah jurang penuh bara api. Salah langkah sedikit, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan melebur dalam sekejap.

  
  


***

Di bayangannya, kehidupan pernikahannya haruslah bahagia dan penuh cinta.

Meski tampak dingin dan tak tersentuh, Minghao punya angan tentang hari-hari bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Saling berbagi pelukan hangat, berciuman dalam gelung selimut sampai jatuh tertidur, berbagi secangkir teh dan menikmatinya di sore hari dengan rintik hujan sambil bersandar di sofa ruang tamu yang hangat.

Namun, angan-angan itu segera patah sebelum sempat diwujudkan.

Pernikahan dengan kontrak, suami bayaran. Minghao pikir, setidaknya pria itu tak mencampuri urusan pribadinya setelah ia dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan anehnya itu.

Tapi ia salah. Malah melenceng sangat jauh.

Dipaksa berhenti menjadi  _ drag performer _ , pekerjaan yang amat dicintainya. Dibatasi gerak dan ruang lingkupnya. Yang lebih parah, lelaki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu dikurung dalam sangkar berlapis emas. Secara harfiah.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa jalan hidupnya menjadi semenyedihkan ini. Niat awalnya menyembunyikan identitas pribadinya agar ia bisa bebas, tak dikekang dengan apapun yang membuat ruang geraknya terbatas malah jadi bumerang.

Tidak, bukan ini yang ia mau. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Namun Kim Mingyu adalah perintah mutlak.

Minghao duduk termenung di depan jendela kamarnya. Menatap nanar dunia luar yang kini tampak asing baginya. Sudah tak berani berharap ia bisa menghirup udara bebas karena udara di kamar ini sudah begitu menyesakkan.

Kalau saja, kalau saja ada sedikit celah baginya untuk keluar sebentar saja. Meninggalkan sangkar emasnya yang terasa menyesakkan dada. Jiwanya terperangkap, ia ingin keluar. Sebentar saja. Sebentar....

Lamunannya membuatnya tak sadar kalau Kim Mingyu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Suara sepatu pantofel terasa memekakan telinga di sunyinya ruangan itu. Namun Minghao masih bergeming. Tatapannya tak lepas dari kupu-kupu yang masih setia hinggap di kelopak bunga matahari di luar sana.

Kupu-kupu itu... Tampak indah. Bebas.

"Hey,"

Tangan-tangan itu perlahan melingkupi pinggangnya. Dada bidangnya membiarkan punggung kecilnya bersandar.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Minghao, tangannya meraih dagu lelaki itu agar ia mendongak menatap legam matanya.

Bibir itu, selalu saja. Candu terbesar Kim Mingyu yang membuatnya ingin selalu mengecup bibir plum Minghao. Lembut dan kenyal. Membuatnya ketagihan.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Mingyu langsung melahap bibir Minghao. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara intens. Matanya menatap lembut saat kedua kelopak Minghao menutup dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Suara erangan terdengar saat Mingyu dengan tak sabaran menggigit bibir bawah Minghao keras, meminta akses ke dalam mulut lelaki itu. Ketika bibir itu terbuka, lidahnya langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Minghao, mengajak lidah lelaki itu untuk ikut bercumbu.

Tubuh Minghao terdorong ke belakang, menabrak jeruji besi berlapis emas yang sengaja Mingyu pasang di tiap sudut kamar lelaki itu. Sangkar tempat Minghao terkurung semenjak ia dengan terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan aneh Kim Mingyu.

Tautan bibir keduanya akhirnya lepas saat Minghao memberontak karena kehabisan napas. Seutas  _ saliva _ tercipta di antara bibir keduanya yang masih bersentuhan.

"Lezat seperti biasa," ucap Mingyu sambil menjilat sudut bibir Minghao kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya. 

Minghao masih terengah-engah. Bibirnya terbuka, meraup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kim Mingyu," Minghao membuka suara, wajahnya mendongak guna menatap Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kapan kau akan melepaskanku?"

Mingyu terdiam. Netranya menangkap sejumput permohonan teramat dalam pada sorot mata itu. Alisnya terangkat satu, balik menatap mata itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi andalannya. Tangannya dengan cepat menjambak rambut panjang Minghao kuat-kuat, membuat Minghao meringis kesakitan. "Sampai mati pun kau takkan kulepaskan," ucapnya dibarengi seringai yang amat Minghao benci. "Melihat bagaimana orang-orang di luar sana begitu menginginkanmu, membuatku berpikir untuk tetap mengurungmu di sini. Hanya untuk diriku sendiri." tambahnya.

Minghao berdecih. Ia menatap nyalang sosok pria yang masih menjambak rambutnya kencang. "Dasar bajingan gila."

Mingyu tertawa remeh, ia melepaskan jambakannya, lalu jemarinya mengelus pelan helai lembut berwarna coklat madu itu. "Tunjukkan aku penampilan terbaikmu. Aku ingin melihat Eissa. Membayangkan kini hanya aku yang bisa melihat penampilanmu dalam persona Eissa membuatku sedikit bangga."

Tak ada jawaban. Minghao hanya bisa terdiam sambil memupuk benci yang sudah menggunung pada pria itu.

  
  


***

Make up sudah menghiasi wajah indahnya, dilengkapi dengan sebuah  _ dress _ hitam cantik yang sempurna melekat di tubuhnya.  _ Dress _ itu membentuk jubah transparan menjuntai ke lantai, di dalamnya, brukat pada bagian dada dan pinggul sampai seperempat paha, pada bagian perut terlihat seperti jaring-jaring transparan.

Kali ini, Minghao tidak menggunakan wig sebagai penunjang penampilannya. Rambutnya sudah memanjang karena dibiarkan setahun belakangan ini.

Alih-alih tepuk tangan antusias yang biasanya memenuhi ruangan di awal penampilan, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau penampilannya hanya disaksikan Mingyu semata. Pria itu duduk sendiri di sana, di ranjang berukuran  _ king size _ dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada mata tajam yang tak henti memandang.

Ini bukan kali pertama Mingyu memintanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Sering kali, saat pria itu pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, membawa satu set baju wanita beserta perlengkapannya untuk Minghao pakai dan meminta lelaki itu melakukan drag di hadapannya. Yang pasti setelahnya akan berlanjut dengan pria itu yang membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang dan _having_ _sex_ sampai pagi menjelang.

Minghao bukan orang yang penurut. Lelaki itu cenderung pemberontak dan keras kepala. Pada awal hubungan ini, Minghao akan terus melawan dan menolak mentah-mentah setiap perintah aneh dan seenaknya yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Namun, Mingyu pun tak segan-segan menghukum lelaki itu dengan tak berhenti menyetubuhinya semalam suntuk. Dan yang paling mengerikan, pria Kim itu senang sekali mengaplikasikan fantasi gilanya pada Minghao. Terakhir kali Minghao memberontak, pria itu mengikatnya di batang pohon akasia kuning yang tumbuh besar di taman belakang rumah pria itu dan  _ having sex _ sampai Minghao pingsan.

Minghao hanya lelah. Sudah tak terhitung ia menangis dan memohon untuk dilepaskan. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan identitasnya yang akan disebarluaskan jika ia terus memberontak. Namun Kim Mingyu lebih keras kepala lagi. Pria itu sekeras batu. Baginya, sesuatu yang ia anggap miliknya akan terus menjadi miliknya. 

  
  


Termasuk mempertahankan Xu Minghao untuk terus berada di bawah kuasanya.

  
  


***

  
  


Minghao adalah keindahan yang hakiki.

Kali pertama ia melihat, di suatu pertunjukan besar dengan nama besarnya sebagai sponsor utama acara itu, matanya sudah jatuh pada sesosok makhluk indah di tengah panggung sana.

Dengan Kimono merah menyala yang menutupi sampai setengah pahanya, dihiasi dengan motif cantik berbentuk bunga berwarna keemasan, sepatu boots hitam sampai lutut, ditambah tatanan rambut dicepol tinggi ke atas yang dihiasi dengan ornamen berbentuk kupu-kupu. Malam itu, seluruh atensinya terfokus pada satu titik. Pada Xu Minghao yang menari indah dengan tatapan mata tajam yang dengan sempurna menyihirnya.

  
  


Semenjak saat itu, tepatnya tiga tahun lalu, Kim Mingyu tak pernah membiarkan Xu Minghao menghilang dari radarnya. Dengan kekuasaannya, pria itu dengan mudah mendapatkan akses lengkap menuju kehidupan pribadi lelaki bermata indah itu. Satu sisi yang tak terjamah siapapun, dan Kim Mingyu bangga hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menembus benteng kokoh yang Minghao bangun dari dunia luar.

Meskipun harus menghancurkan paksa benteng itu.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu bisa saja mengklaim Minghao di hari pertama pria itu melihatnya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk sedikit bersabar. Sampai waktunya tiba, sampai lelaki itu lebih bersinar dan banyak orang-orang mengejarnya, maka ia akan mengambil Minghao dan membuat lelaki itu untuk berada di sisinya. Menjadikan Minghao trofi yang bisa ia banggakan di dunia karena berhasil mendapatkannya.

Kini matanya tak lepas menatap Minghao yang tengah menampilkan pertunjukkan indah di hadapannya. Tangannya yang bergerak gemulai, tubuhnya yang meliuk-liuk menggoda, dan tatap mata kebencian yang terlayang padanya membuat adrenalinnya makin tertantang. 

Tertantang untuk membuat tatapan benci itu beralih menjadi tatapan pemujaan seperti yang selalu ia berikan padanya.

Minghao berjalan mendekat sambil terus bergerak–menyesuaikan dengan langkahnya yang dibuat perlahan. Membuat Kim Mingyu menatapinya kian lapar, fantasinya meliar.

Sesungguhnya, Minghao dengan atau tanpa riasan wanita selalu terlihat cantik di matanya. Bibir plumnya tampak menggoda dengan lipstick merah menyala, pipi merah merona dan riasan mata yang membuat mata cantiknya makin terlihat indah.

Kim Mingyu menyeringai tatkala lelaki bertubuh ramping itu menghentikan langkah dan tariannya di hadapan Mingyu dan langsung duduk di pangkuan pria dewasa itu. Matanya berubah sayu, bibirnya terbuka, seolah mengundang bibir lawannya untuk segera masuk dan bermain di dalam sana.

"Wow, aku benar-benar terkejut, Eissa." lelaki itu bersuara. Seringai masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kau datang padaku dan menampilkan wajah seperti ini tanpa harus kupaksa dan kubanting dulu ke atas ranjang?" kekehan kecil terdengar sebelum Mingyu menjilat ujung bibir Minghao.

Minghao diam, matanya masih menelusuri wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Beri aku satu alasan..." ada jeda sebentar di sana, ia agak tertegun saat pertama kali tatapan Kim Mingyu melembut menatapnya, "Umh... Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Mingyu tak langsung menanggapi, ia menatap intens wajah cantik itu lama, kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya pula, senyuman lembut itu terpatri di sana. Yang serta merta membuat hatinya bergetar secara tiba-tiba. 

Aneh...?

"Melakukan apa?"

Ck. Minghao berdecak kesal. Kenapa malah tanya balik? Memangnya semua kelakuannya selama ini terasa wajar?

"Mengurungku di sini... Kenapa?"

Kenapa...

Kenapa...?

Mingyu tak menjawab. Tangannya dengan perlahan menyusuri punggung kecil lelaki di pangkuannya. Kemudian dalam sekali gerakan, Minghao sudah berada di bawah kukungannya.

Terhenyak, saat dengan jelas ia dapat merasakan tatapan Kim Mingyu yang diberikan padanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, sorot mata itu tampak berbeda dari yang biasanya. Dalam kelam bola mata itu Minghao hanya bisa melihat tatapan pemujaan tertuju padanya. Tumpah ruah. Membuat tubuhnya gemetar seketika.

"Bukannya kau tahu alasanku mengurungmu di sini? Aku sudah sering memberitahumu, kan?"

Satu kecupan pada keningnya.

"Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikku. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka berbagi. Membiarkanmu tetap menjalani kehidupan normalmu membuatku merasa terancam. Banyak yang mengincarmu di luar sana, dan mengikatmu di rumah ini adalah caraku untuk tetap mempertahankanmu."

Minghao terdiam. Ini adalah kali pertama keduanya berbicara dengan cara yang benar selama satu tahun ia menjadi suami bayaran pria ini.

  
  


"Kenapa...?"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Minghao masih saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia jelaskan panjang lebar. "Apakah jawabanku masih belum jelas?"

"Alasanmu masih terasa abu-abu bagiku," ia memejamkan matanya saat satu kecupan Mingyu berikan pada ujung hidungnya. "Jadi... Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua?"

Bukan jawaban yang diinginkan, Mingyu malah melumat bibir Minghao dengan intens. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah lelaki itu bergantian. Dalam ciuman itu, Minghao tak merasa seperti ciuman-ciuman Mingyu seperti biasanya. Ini terlalu asing, dan Minghao terlalu terbuai untuk sekedar mengalihkan wajah guna memutus pertautan bibir mereka.

Beberapa menit terlewat, ketika pasokan oksigen sudah menipis, Mingyu melepaskan bibir plum Minghao yang sudah terlihat membengkak.

Minghao kembali tertegun saat membuka kedua matanya. Mata itu, tampak jujur. Ia tak paham situasi apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi mendadak saja hatinya menghangat. Tatapan itu... adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya selama ini.

"Mingyu...  _ Do you love me _ ?" cicitnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kau... Membuatku tampak bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh."

Minghao berdecak kesal mendengarnya. "Kau bisa memintaku dengan cara yang normal. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini seperti brengsek tak punya hati?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia membelai kening Minghao dengan lembut. "Karena aku bukan orang normal. Melakukan hal normal adalah pelanggaran untukku."

Satu kecupan Minghao berikan pada bibir Mingyu, untuk pertama kalinya. "Akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk membuatku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

Mingyu menyeringai mendengar ucapan Minghao. "Aku tak memintamu untuk melakukan itu. Karena suka atau tidak suka, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu."

Minghao tersenyum lega. Ia sudah menemukan alasannya.

Cup!

Kim Mingyu adalah sebuah anomali. Dan ia bersedia untuk hidup di dalamnya.

"Tunggu aku."

  
  
  


\-------

  
  


**\-- Story by Ifoundyong --**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
